Vehicles bodies comprise several components, such as body panels, windows, and closures, which form the exterior of the vehicle. Because vehicles are exposed to water, particulates, and wind during operation, a seal between two of the components to cover a gap that is formed between the components is desirable to maintain a dry, clean, and quiet cabin for occupants.